Niños otra vez
by kitsune girl yuki
Summary: Judai y Johan por error del doctor Einsenstein son convertidos en niños, por lo tanto hasta que vuelvan a ser normales a sus amigos les tocará hacer de niñeras, ¿tarea fácil? No lo es tanto cuando los dos duelistas en ese período de tiempo tienen la mentalidad de niños de 6 años. No yaoi.
1. La máquina

Ohaiyo, soy yo ne nuevo con otra historia XD, avisé de esta historia en mi otro fic x3, en fin,quería hacer este fic hace mucho mucho tiempo pero debía pimero terminar la historia que ya había empezado: "todos tenemos secretos". La idea para hacer esta historia salió cuando estuve viendo en internet unas fotos donde Johan y Judai salían versión niños n.n(una de esas fotos es la que está como imagen del fic), me emocioné y empecé a imaginar un historia con ellos así y la historia surgió sola XD, algo importante es que esta historia _no_es yaoi, no creo mucho que esta idea de fic sea bueno para un spiritshipping , además no habrán parejas de ningún tipo realmente (hasta lo que está en mi mente) ya que esta historia se centrará en lo que es como verán en la descripción: friendship y humor (sobre todo humor), después de todo este fic se creó también para hacerlos pasar un buen rato X3 y sacarles algunas risas o carcajadas si se puede :3

Espero les guste el cap y el fic en general x3 ! ah, y una cosa más este fic será medio AU, osea mundo alterno, en parte ,porque aún están en la academia de duelos, así que técnicamente será mitad AU e.e (no sé si se entendió XD )

Importante: no poseo nada de yugioh gx :p ,solo la historia que se creó en mi cabeza xD

-hello- diálogos

"hello" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

_**~*+~*o*-~Niños otra vez~-*o*~+*~**_

Capítulo uno: la máquina

Era un día como cualquier otro en la academia del duelo, hasta podría decirse que era un día aburrido, por lo menos eso pensaban nuestros protagonistas. Judai, Johan, Asuka, Manjoume, Sho, Kenzan , Rei ,Jim, O Brian y Daichi caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a cierto lugar.

-Recuérdenme ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ver al profesor (1) Einstein?- habló Judai mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos hacia donde el doctor los había llamado.

-Einsenstein - corrigió al joven osiris red (2) Daichi, que pertenecía al dormitorio ra yellow.- y él nos dijo que quería mostrarnos algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó otra vez Judai desinteresadamente.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Judai nunca cambiaría.

-No lo sabemos Judai - le respondió Asuka al castaño pacientemente mientras este bufó.

-Vamos Judai -trató de animarlo Johan, su mejor amigo.- tal vez nos mostrará algo interesante.- dijo emocionado por saber qué era lo que les iban a mostrar, aunque también estaba emocionado por conocer al tal doctor Einsenstein, ni él ni Jim ni O Brian lo conocían aún y entre los tres él era al que más le gustaba conocer gente nueva.

-Sí sargento, quizás lo que nos muestre sea interesante –se unió a la conversación Kenzan un amigo de Judai quien siempre se peleaba con Sho por saber quién merecía llamar "Aniki" a Judai

-Tienen razón Aniki –Dio su opinión Sho, que era al igual que Judai perteneciente al dormitorio Osiris red.

El castaño solo suspiró, y siguió caminando junto a los demás, pensando qué sería lo que el profesor les mostraría, aún sin estar tan entusiasmado como lo estaban sus amigos, después de todo, lo más probable es que científico les mostraría algo sobre ciencia y, él no era muy fanático de aquello como lo era por ejemplo Daichi. Además, lo más seguro es que él lo trataría de convencer de que los espíritus de duelo no existían, pero qué se le va a hacer, ya casi llegaban al punto de reunión en todo caso.

-Llegamos- informó Daichi al grupo cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta, una puerta cualquiera pero que tenía escrito "Laboratorio" en ella.

-¿Así que este es el lugar?- comentó Asuka.

-Sí, este es - le respondió Daichi mirando la puerta

-Pues hay que entrar- Manjoume se acercó a la puerta para girar la perilla de esta.

-¿No crees que es mejor tocar primero?- le aconsejó Johan al peli negro, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de este.

-Yo no toco las puertas, solo entro, no tengo por qué tocar- dijo con un tono algo ofendido y molesto.

Los demás suspiraron profundamente con una gotitas estilo anime en sus cabezas, así era Manjoume después de todo, nadie podía cambiar su forma de actuar. Manjoume giró la perilla, abriendo totalmente la puerta, hecho esto entró en la habitación seguido por los demás.

Cuando entraron a la habitación se sorprendieron y abrieron más sus ojos de la impresión.

La habitación estaba llena de objetos científicos, la mayoría sobre muebles, habían muchos estantes llenos de libros sobre diferentes temas: biología, anatomía, aritmética etc.

Al fondo del laboratorio pudieron ver algo que los sorprendió aún más.

Una máquina de lo que parecía estar hecha de metal con 1 metro y algo de altura, era de forma cuadrada, tenía un panel de controles y botones de colores rojo, verde y azul en los cuales estaban escritos diferentes palaras, además estaba conectada por varios cables gruesos a la pared

El grupo estaba boquiabierto ¿Qué rayos era esa máquina?

-wow… ¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó asombrado Judai al ver la máquina o lo que fuera.

-Es una máquina de rejuvenecimiento- alguien habló detrás de ellos asiéndolos saltar de sorpresa e instintivamente darse la vuelta para ver quien los había sorprendido. Resultó ser quien los había invitado, el profesor Einsenstein.

-¿Máquina de rejuvenecimiento?- Sho se atrevió tímidamente a hablar- ¿a qué se refiere?

-se refiere…- empezó su explicación el reconocido científico- a que es una máquina que puede, como lo dice su nombre, rejuvenecer, ya sea personas o animales.

Todos cabecearon asombrados.

El profesor Einsenstein continuó, agregando información a su explicación – es un proyecto que llevo meses desarrollando, nadie sabe de él. Esta máquina me tomó mucha investigación y trabajo, pero al fin esta lista. De hecho, ustedes son unas de las pocas personas, junto con el director de esta academia que conocen la existencia de esta máquina hasta ahora; y si se lo preguntan los invité a ustedes especialmente porque quiero que tengan este gran honor, serán los primeros a quien les enseñe lo que puede hacer esta máquina.- sonrió orgulloso al ver su creación.

Todos se quedaron asombrados hasta que Asuka rompió el silencio.-una pregunta ¿Por qué nosotros y nadie más hasta ahora? – todos cabecearon al preguntarse exactamente lo mismo.

El científico sonrió ampliamente- sencillo, me parecen de confianza.

-¿En serio? Vaya, ¡que honor! Muchas gracias profesor por confiar en nosotros y presentarnos su magnífico proyecto y su laboratorio- exclamó emocionado Daichi mientras miraba con ojos brillosos y emocionados la máquina que recién les habían presentado, también miraba de reojo todo el laboratorio, todos los instrumentos científicos, junto con los diferentes libros que tenía el profesor simplemente le emocionaban… algo excesivamente.

A todos les salió una gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas al ver la emoción del joven que no paraba de alagar y mirar los objetos a su alrededor.

-wow, realmente le gustan este tipo de cosas… -murmuró Judai para sí mismo, aunque también lo escucharon los demás quienes lo acompañaban, ellos no pudieron evitarlo y soltaron una pequeña risa, bueno, todos a excepción O´ Brian quien ni se inmutó y Manjoume , que por orgullos no se rio como todos los demás, en cambio, solo rodó los ojos.

-cof cof- llamó la atención de todos el científico con una tos falsa- creo que mejor les muestro cómo funciona.-

Dicho eso se acercó a su proyecto seguido por los jóvenes que mientras caminaban le echaban una ojeada al lugar nuevamente.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del panel de controles Einsenstein empezó a teclear varios botones en la máquina lo que provocaba que esta hiciera ruidos y se le encendieran luces.

-Disculpe, no quisiera interrumpirlo pero ¿cómo funciona la máquina? ¿Es difícil controlarla?- Judai preguntaba curioso.

-No tanto, solo que si quiero prenderla o hacer que funcione tengo que poner todo un código que solo yo me sé, esto para mayor seguridad, así que agradecería que no me interrumpieran mientras lo hago.- informó concentrado en lo que estaba.

Los chicos cabecearon y se dedicaron a, en lo posible, no hacer ruidos.

-Hey Johan- le susurró Judai a Johan cuando se puso junto a él- ¿Tú crees que nos use como conejillos de indias? Dijo que servía para rejuvenecer personas y animales pero no veo nada o mejor dicho nadie con quien pueda experimentar, aparte de nosotros.

A Johan le salió una gotita estilo anime- ^^U no lo creo Judai- le respondió también en susurro, dirigió luego su mirada hacia su hombro- ¿Tú qué crees Ruby?- lentamente se pudieron divisar al espíritu de duelos Carbuncle Ruby sobre el hombro del duelista poseedor de las bestias de cristal.

-Ruby ruby- Habló el pequeño espíritus de duelo haciendo que ambos duelistas rieran.

Se unió al trío Kuriboh que apareció justo al lado de Judai, de inmediato Ruby y Kuriboh empezaron a jugar haciendo que los dos duelistas miraran la escena divertidos.

Sin darse cuenta ellos eran observados por los demás, que los miraban como si ellos estuvieran locos.

-Creo que otra vez están hablando solos…- Comentó Rei no tan fuerte, no quería que Johan o Judai la oyeran.

-Solo déjenlos solos, esos dos están dementes- habló Manjoume mirando la escena (3).

-No están dementes, solo… ven algo que nosotros no- dijo Asuka con una gotita anime mirando a los dos jóvenes que hablaban "solos" o mejor dicho hablaban con sus cartas como le había explicado una vez el castaño.

-¡No hagan ruido por favor! Si me equivoco todos seguramente lo lamentaremos, además de que una vez que empiezo a poner el código no debo detenerme hasta terminarlo- avisó el doctor desde dónde estaba mientras seguí tecleando botones, los muchachos se callaron y dieron por finalizada esa pequeña conversación que tenían.

Trataron todos de quedarse lo más callados posible pero

De la nada vieron como una cosa color café pasaba corriendo junto a ellos, corrección, eran dos cosas cafés una era más grande que la otra y la más pequeña huía de la mayor.

No les tomó mucho saber qué eran.

-¿Ese no es faraón?- Sho ensanchó sus ojos para tratar de ver mejor.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde el peli celeste estaba viendo y pudieron ver a faraón, el gato de uno de sus profesores corriendo a través de la habitación.

-¡Es faraón!- exclamó Kenzan al ver a la figura pachoncita del animal- Y está persiguiendo ¿Una ardilla?

-Eso no es lo importante ahora, ¿¡Cómo entró!?-cuestionó Daichi

-Seguramente por aquella ventana- apuntó Jim a una ventana que curiosamente estaba abierta.

Lamentablemente aquí vinieron los problemas.

La ardilla a la que el gato perseguía estaba corriendo desesperadamente por todo el lugar, y los jóvenes presentes no la estaban ayudando mucho que digamos. En fin, el problema era que en un intento de escapar dio dirección hacia donde estaba el científico, pasó junto a él y se escondió lo más rápido que pudo debajo de un mueble.

El lado bueno ,para la ardilla, es que el gato ya no la perseguía, el lado malo (esto para los jóvenes y el profesor) era que Faraón al tratar de pasar junto al científico lo pasó a llevar haciendo que este se desconcentrara (más de lo que estaba) y no pudo ingresar bien el código ya que presionó teclas erróneas.

¿Resultado?

La máquina empezó a hacer ruidos y a moverse fuertemente, ante esto el científico y el gato retrocedieron hasta estar junto a los muchachos que estaban en shock mirando.

-¿¡Qué le pasa a su máquina!?- Manjoume interrogó viendo en shock lo que hacía el proyecto de quien los había invitado a ese lugar.

-A juzgar por cómo está actuando y reaccionando…- antes de terminar la frase ensanchó sus ojos al tener la respuesta- ¡agáchense!

Casi todos reaccionaron a esto y se agacharon, y digo casi todos porque ni Johan y Judai lo hicieron al estar más concentrados en ver cómo el objeto de metal se sacudía.

Sin darse cuenta cometieron un error al no agacharse o echarse al piso. Apreciaron que de un orificio que tenía el experimento del profesor salía una luz verde… que los apuntaba a ellos.

-Esto no es bueno…- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Johan antes de que un rayo de luz los alcanzara a ambos provocando que toda la habitación por un momento estuviera completamente iluminada.

En breve se escuchó un fuerte ruido que provenía de la máquina que después de lanzar el rayo se apagó o mejor dicho se bloqueó.

-¡Judai, Johan!- gritó Asuka dirigiéndose, junto con los demás, inmediatamente hacia los dos duelistas que seguían cubiertos por la luz, aunque esta poco a poco desaparecía.

Todos dejaron de respirar ante lo que vieron al estar al lado del peli verde y el peli marrón.

Los dos duelistas seguían allí pero… con algunas diferencias, y las más notables eran que

+Habían disminuido de estatura, tamaño y un poco en apariencia.

En resumen: ¡eran niños de 6 años!

-o-oh- se oyó la voz del doctor Einsenstein.

Fin cap ._.

N/a: ¿Le gustó ?D: yo espero que sí ,emmm, este es el primer capítulo pero creo que la historia comienza en el próximo cap, por lo tanto este sería ¿El prólogo? No sé.

Mejor explico los (número)

(1Creo que en la serie Einsenstein era profesor y científico, ¿cierto O.o? díganme si me equivoco.

(2)Si no me equivoco en la versión japonesa así se le llama al dormitorio rojo, corríjanme si no es así xd

(3)Aquí Manjoume no puede ver a los espíritus de monstruos :3 (por lo menos eso es lo que tengo planeado :S pero podría cambiar de parecer)

Este fue el primer cap pero desde el próximo empezara creo la verdadera acción y las risas XD (porque tengo muchas ideas para hacerlos reír °w° ¬w¬)

¡Dejen reviews! XD para saber qué les pareció xd

¡Saiyonaraaa!


	2. volviendo a ser un niño

…¡GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! O

Antes de que me maten déjenme explicar mi poca (cof-cof mucha cof) tardanza:

Culpen al colegio y al internet e.e Tuve pruebas prácticamente toda la semana X_X y, aunque nunca he tenido problemas por las notas debía dedicarle cierto tiempo al estudio, en fin, el poco tiempo que tenía libre mayoritariamente lo usaba para meterme a internet y aquí es cuando entra en escena la wi-fi, a la wi-fi le dio por ir y venir, ir y venir por lo tanto si leía un fic lo leía a medias y al rato tenía que intentar por leerlo de nuevo. Hubo días en que tenía todo el capítulo en mi mente pero tenía que hacer mis deberes primero y cuando estaba en el compu mágicamente las ideas del capítulo desaparecían ._.U

Aquí les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia y mejor no voy a hablar más para no aburrirlos xd gracias por los reviews x3 (tenía que decirlo XD) los reviews me hacen feliz y me dan más ganas de escribir este fic :D

Ah, por cierto, los que leyeron mi fic anterior (todos tenemos secretos) saben que los reviews los respondía en el capítulo siguiente de la historia, sin embargo aquí no será así :3 responderé y agradeceré sus reviews por MP y si alguien que no tenga cuenta deja review esos sí los responderé aquí :)

yugioh no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo dueño :3

-hi- diálogos

"hi" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

_**~*+~*o*-~Niños otra vez~-*o*~+*~**_

Capítulo 2: volviendo a ser un niño

-Esto no estaba planeado- El profesor Einsenstein dijo mientras observaba a Johan y a judai.

Hace un rato había ocurrido el suceso en el que se metieron los dos duelistas, estos ahora estaban sentados encima de un mueble. Estaban bastante confundidos sobre lo que había pasado. Lo único que sabían es que volvieron a ser niños al ser alcanzados por la luz verde proveniente de la creación de quien los había invitado a ir a ese lugar.

_FLASH BACK_

_Luego de los sucedido con la luz verde y cuando por fin pudieron ver a su alrededor cuando todo estuvo despejado notaron que el mundo era más grande, eso o…_

_Esperen_

_Se miraron a ellos mismos y a su alrededor con suma curiosidad y asombro._

_¿Por qué de repente la ropa les quedaba tan grande?_

_Se miraron mutuamente, y allí es donde se quedaron sin aire y ensancharon sus ojos estando en estado de shock_

"_Esto no puede ser cierto"-pensaron al mismo tiempo antes de que los demás llegaran junto a ellos sorprendiéndose de cómo encontraron a sus 2 amigos._

FIN FLASH BACK

Asuka miró a los afectados de todo esto, después a la máquina que en estos momentos estaba "bloqueada" y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el profesor- ¿No sabe cómo arreglarla?

El profesor Einsenstein negó con la cabeza- en estos momentos no sé si pueda arreglarla- todos los miraron como si estuviera loco ¿Era el creador de la máquina y no sabía arreglarla? Al sentir las miradas de los estudiantes sobre él se vio obligado a continuar hablando- todavía estaba en proceso de pruebas, por lo tanto antes de hacer cualquier cosa precipitada debo investigar mejor todo, ya que aunque no me crean no sé muy bien los efectos secundarios que la máquina crea o si los efectos son temporales a plazo prolongado o corto de hecho ni si quiera sé si hace efectos secundarios.

Ante esto los muchachos se preparaban para preguntarle más dudas al científico pero antes de que fuera posible se escuchó el tocar de la puerta. Todos se callaron. ¿Quién podía ser? Si alguien entraba y se encontraba con la escena en la que estaban quién sabe cómo iría a reaccionar aquella persona, todos en la escuela conocían el nombre de Judai y Johan y de seguro los reconocerían y si eso pasaba la máquina del doctor Einsenstein ya no serría un secreto lo que provocaría que más cosas malas sucedieran como que llegaran más científicos para tener más detalles del proyecto del profesor, o incluso se llevarían a la máquina. Conclusión: no debían dejar que nadie viera nada.

-¿Profesor Einsenstein?

Se escucharon suspiros de alivio en toda la habitación.

Era el director de la escuela, bien, eso los aliviaba un poco. Él era una persona en la que se podía confiar.

-¿Oigan, dejamos que vea a Judai y a Johan?- preguntó Jun mirando a los ahora niños.

Judai ladeó su cabeza confundido- ¿es malo que el rector no vea?

-Lo dudo- le respondió Daichi observando la puerta.- después de todo el rector era uno de los pocos que sabía de la existencia de su máquina ¿no profesor Einsenstein?

El doctor Einsenstein lo meditó un poco sacando los pro y los contra- excelente observación, no le veo nada malo el abrirle hay que abrir la puerta entonces.

A pedido del científico Jim fue a abrir la puerta y, efectivamente, era el director de la escuela quien estaba allí parado.

El hombre se mostró algo sorprendido, no esperaba que uno de sus estudiantes le abriera, sin embargo al ver detrás de él a más alumnos que no pudo divisar bien, supuso que el profesor los había invitado a ellos también.

-Señor director veo que vino- se aproximó a la puerta el profesor para recibir a su invitado mientras que Jim volvía con el resto.

-Sí, pude hacerme un rato libre para venir aquí me costó un poco pero lo logré, pero bueno no he venido aquí para hablarle de eso, ¿qué me quería mostrar?

Mientras tanto con el grupo se pusieron de acuerdo en esconder por el momento a los dos duelistas, parándose ellos en frente del castaño y del peliverde. Estos no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba, aún se sentían algo aturdidos pero eso no era lo que más les importaba, de alguna forma, tenían ganas de jugar, dibujar, pintar o jugar una partida de duelo , querían hacer algo y no estar allí sentados sin hacer nada. Lentamente sentían una forma de ver el mundo distinta (por lo menos un poco) a la de antes.

Una que ya habían olvidado y que regresaba rápidamente.

Lo sentían, sentían que algo en ellos estaba cambiando, sobre todo sus formas de pensar.

-o—

-Me estoy aburrieeeeeendo- expresó Judai un poco infantil mirando a su alrededor para buscar algo interesante en vano, todo lo que veía era objetos científicos, nada que realmente le interesara.

-Yo también- se quejó Johan cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía lo mismo que el castaño.

-¡Shhhhhhhhhhh!- todos dijeron para que los dos mini duelistas dejaran de hacer ruido, restándole importancia a lo que ellos habían dicho e ignorando sus quejas.

Ambos niños hicieron una mueca de inconformidad que no fue vista por los otros y se rieron lo más bajo que pudieron ante esto ya que les causó gracia.

Ambos se sentían diferentes pero a la vez sentían que eran los mismos solo que habían recuperado una parte algo olvidada de ellos en el interior de cada uno.

Johan vio algo interesante en un rincón de la habitación y no dudó en decírselo a Judai, claro que en susurro para que los demás no los escucharan.

-o-

-Bien, no perdamos más tiempo hablando, pase, pase- invitaba el profesor al director a entrar.

-Muchas gracias- dijo este admirando el lugar, en eso vio que un grupo de alumnos que conocía muy bien estaban allí- vaya, veo que también están aquí –sonrió- pero ¿por qué están en esas posiciones? – preguntó al ver que todos estaban formados en un semi-círculo como si rodearan o escondieran algo.

-Emmmm-trató de explicar sho

-Verá…- trató de hacer lo mismo Kenzan que al igual que su compañero peli celeste no encontraba las palabras para explicar o contar lo sucedido.

-Ocurrió un accidente con la máquina del profesor- habló sin dudar O' Brian.

-¿Accidente?- el director enarcó una ceja- ¿qué clase de accidente? Por cierto, ¿dónde están Judai y Johan? Creí que estaban aquí con ustedes.

-Bueno… -se unió a la conversación Rei mientras jugaba con sus dedos en son de nerviosismo- ellos están aquí solo que…

-Ellos…ellos qué ¿les pasó algo malo?- empezó a preocuparse el hombre.

- No salieron lastimados – el profesor Einsenstein aclaró rápidamente.

-Entonces…

El grupo se miró y cabecearon al ponerse de acuerdo a través de señales con los ojos.

-¡Ellos se volvieron niños!- exclamó la peli negro azulado

De inmediato la formación en la que estaban se rompió dando a conocer lo que ocultaban.

Claro, solo había un problema: no había nadie allí ¿Dónde estaban los dos duelistas?

En grupo entero empezó a mirar alrededor buscándolos sin éxito ¿Dónde se habían metido?

-¡Estaban allí hace un segundo!- Asuka miraba en todas direcciones.

-Deben estar aquí, no pudieron haber salido- Jim habló mientras seguía buscando.

-¿Se refieren a Johan y a Judai?

-Sí director- Se apresuró a decir Sho que también hacia lo posible para encontrarlos.

Se escuchó un ruido en la habitación, eran risas

Dejaron de buscar y trataron de encontrar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, este provenía de un rincón de la habitación el cual estaba rodeado de muebles.

-el ruido viene de allí- apuntó el menor de los hermanos Marufuji.

Se acercaron rápido al sitio indicado pero no encontraron nada. O eso creían. Escucharon nuevamente las risas antes oídas, esta vez pudieron distinguir muy bien de donde provenían, venían desde un mueble, uno que era el más aislado.

¡Bingo!

Allí estaban los dos duelistas, el director pudo observar que era cierto lo que le habían dicho y no salía de su asombro.

-Aquí estaban- suspiró Kenzan

-Vamos chicos salgan de ahí- habló Rei

Los dos pequeños se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente antes de dar sus respuestas.

-…¡No!

Fin cap

Ta-dá ._. espsero les haya gustado, en el próximo cap será oficial el que los muchachos tendrán que hacer de niñeras ero por ahora los dejo con esto.

¿Me merezco un review? °w° ¿Por favor :D? me gustaría saber si me tienen alguna amenaza por la tardanza o algunas quejas, concejos, felicitaciones… ¡cualquier cosa! :D de hecho si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic no duden en preguntarla (puede ser por MP o por review) estaré feliz de responder cualquier pregunta :3

Yo me despido no sin antes pedir perdón otra vez, Bye bye (y sí lo sé, el cap es cortito pero tal vez así sean los capítulos en adelante)


	3. ¿Ser niñeras?

Vaya…¿Yo actualizando un lunes? xD que raro. Espero les guste el cap, los exámenes ahora son menos así que tuve un tiempo para escribir el cap y salió esto :3

¡Arigato por los reviews TTATT! me hacen feliz

Yugioh gx no me pertenece.

-ohayo- diálogos

"ohayo" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

_**~*+~*o*-~Niños otra vez~-*o*~+*~**_

Capítulo 3: ¿Ser niñeras?

-Vamos chicos salgan de ahí- habló Rei

Los dos pequeños se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente antes de dar sus respuestas.

-…¡No!

-¡¿Qué?!

-No queremos salir ^^-habló Judai desde su lugar dentro del mueble en el que él y Johan se habían metido, que también era el lugar donde Johan había encontrado "algo interesante". El mueble era de estructura sencilla, era como una caja grande de madera con una puerta que tenía que deslizarse para poder cerrar el mueble. Judai y Johan estaban metidos dentro del mueble con la puerta a medio cerrar.

-¡¿Acaso hay algo interesante allá adentro que no quieren salir?!- gruñó Jun

-La verdad sí – esta vez a Johan le tocó hablar.

Los demás elevaron una ceja y pusieron una cara de sorpresa mientras veían que el menor hurgueteaba algo dentro del mueble, cuando por fin lo encontró se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. ¡Eran dos pistolas de agua!

Rápidamente le entregó una a Judai y se quedó la otra, sonrieron y apuntaron hacia los otros.

- Bajen las pistolas Judai, Johan- trató de regañarlos el director.

-Pero siempre quise usar una de estas- señaló el mini castaño lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Yo tampoco tuve la oportunidad le usar una antes- le siguió Johan. Dicho esto intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Judai y apuntaron hacia los demás con más determinación que antes.

Sus amigos en cambio estaban algo sorprendidos de la actitud de los dos duelistas, notaban sus personalidades ligeramente diferentes, sabían que esos 2 no eran en sí maduros, pero estaban actuando de otra manera a la que usualmente hubieran creído, tenían una actitud más infantil. Era extraño.

-A esto se le podría llamar los efectos secundarios…

Todos miraron con curiosidad al profesor Einsenstein, había dicho ¿efectos secundarios? Incluso Johan y Judai dejaron de apuntar con las pistolas para ver al hombre mayor que estaba en una pose pensativa.

-¿Dijo efectos secundarios?- enarcó una ceja Jim, su compañera cocodrilo que estaba en su espalda, Shirley (1) gruñó a modo de pregunta.

Al verse observado e interrogado el científico decidió responder a la duda- Primero le explicaré al director el por qué lo llamé aquí y qué pasó, para que no esté tan perdido en lo que diré después – dirigió su mirada hacia el rector - estoy seguro que le dije que había creado una máquina de rejuvenecimiento ¿Lo recuerda?- Dijo mirando al hombre que cabeceó.- le llamé aquí para mostrársela. Los muchachos llegaron primero así que pensé en mostrarles primero a ellos lo que podía hacer mi proyecto, sin embargo, me equivoqué al prender la máquina cuando un gato entró persiguiendo a una ardilla ya que el gato me pasó a llevar y no puse bien el código. Esto provocó que la máquina se descontrolara y antes de bloquearse convirtió a esos dos muchachos en niños de 6 años.-Terminó de hablar la primera parte.

-Ahora entiendo…- comentó el hombre que dirigía la academia.

-Sí, ahora diré a la segunda parte. Creí ya haberles dicho que la máquina podría causar efectos secundarios y, al parecer los efectos en ellos dos- señaló a Judai y Johan- es que tengan la mentalidad de niños de 6 años, edad que tienen ahora gracias a mí máquina. Esto es muy interesante, es digno de investigación- pensó esto último en voz alta.

-Eso lo explica todo- habló Daichi mientras los demás cabeceaban en respuesta, ahora sabían el porqué del comportamiento de los duelistas.

-¡No tenemos mentalidad de niños de 6 años!- reclamó Johan desde su lugar.

-¡Exacto!- apoyó Judai.

Ambos se propusieron a apretar el gatillo, cada uno en su respectiva "arma". Los demás se prepararon para el impacto de agua sobre ellos tratando de cubrirse o defenderse con sus manos.

Pero. Para sorpresa de todos y más para los dos niños es que no tomaron un pequeño detalle: Las pistolas de agua no tenían agua adentro.

No estaban cargadas para decepción de ellos.

Suspiraron con tristeza mirando las pistolas de agua que tenían en sus manos, tal parecía que al final nunca podrían llegar a usar alguna.

-Qué mala suerte- se lamentó Judai.

- Mala suerte para ustedes buena suerte para nosotros- gruñó Jun

-Ahora salgan de allí-Habló el director mirando fijamente a los dos pequeños con cierta autoridad.

Los dos menores fruncieron levemente el ceño y negaron con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras que se escabullían más adentro del mueble para que les fuera más difícil a los demás sacarlos.

-Vamos, por favor salgan- Pidió Sho tratando de hacerlos salir de su escondite.

-Vamos mini sargentos- habló Kenzan después de mucho tiempo.

-Si quieren podemos ir a llenar las pistolas de agua- sugirió Asuka acercándose al mueble hasta quedar frente a este ofreciéndoles su mano para ayudarles a salir de donde estaban.

-mmmm- meditaron los dos niños.

-Lo único que tienen que hacer es salir de allí- sonrió Rei parándose junto a Asuka.- además, podremos conseguir ropa que les quede a la medida- sugirió.

Los mini duelistas se miraron así mismos viendo que la ropa que llevaban les quedaba excesivamente grande, tal parecía que lo que decían ellas estaba resultando bastante tentador, tanto que pensaban salir de su escondite tranquilamente. Hasta que Daichi habló

-Exacto, y cuando salgan también podremos hacer pruebas para saber si hay alguna otra anomalía en ustedes, para eso tal vez podríamos hacer un examen de sangre por ejemplo o algunos test de preguntas para saber si se sienten bien…-

Mientras el joven Ra Yellow seguía hablando Judai y Johan palidecieron y se petrificaron al escuchar las palabras "examen de sangre" que sonaba como eco en sus cabezas. De inmediato se imaginaron a un espectro/fantasma de estructura esquelética sosteniendo una jeringa delgada, larga y lo peor una punta MUY filosa y amenazante que los apuntaba a ellos. Temblaron y tragaron en seco con ligero terror.

Ahora salir del escondite no era buena idea.

Daichi, mientras, seguía hablando.

-aunque de ser así podríamos-

Recién allí los dos niños salieron del ligero trance en el que estaban y ensancharon sus ojos en el terror.

-¡No!- gritaron desesperados temblando un poco, Daichi se detuvo y los demás se mostraron sorprendidos por la repentina actitud de los menores, estos notaron esto y sonrieron nerviosamente-

Emmm, digo- empezó Judai nervioso- Estamos bien así

-No necesitamos exámenes de sangre- sonrió Johan igual de nervioso que Judai.- una cosa más...

Todos se acercaron para poder escuchar mejor.

-No pensamos salir en un buen rato, no queremos ni necesitamos exámenes de sangre- terminó el peli verde, dicho esto él y Judai cerraron completamente la puerta.

Casi todos miraron a Daichi con enojo y reproche, "había metido la pata" como se dice en algunos lugares.

-Ahora ¿Cómo lograremos que salgan de allí?- Sho miró la puerta preocupado.

-No te preocupes Sho- le habló Jim- parese que O'Brian ya se encargó de eso.

...

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!

-¡O'brian bájanos!

A todos le salió una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza al ver cómo O'Brian había abierto el mueble y sacado a los dos niños, sosteniéndolos de la parte del cuello de sus ropas, mientras ellos se movían desesperadamente por zafarse del agarre del mayor (como si fueran gatitos tratando de salir del agarre de un humano)

Sin inmutarse por las quejas, el moreno puso a Johan y a Judai en frente de todos, dejándolos en el piso con "delicadeza".

-Bien hecho O'Brian- le felicitó Jun.

-Okey- empezó a hablar el profesor Einsenstein mientras se acercaba aal pequeño grupo- mientras ocurría todo esto, el director y yo revisábamos la máquina y analizábamos la situación, no sabemos muy bien qué hacer, pero lo seguro es que ustedes- miró a Johan y a Judai- no irán a clase.

-¡Yupiiiiiii!- festejaron los menores.

-Sin embargo- continuó- por lo visto, no podemos dejarlos solos, así que sus amigos se encargarán de cuidarlos hasta que todo esto se resuelva.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron los demás.

-Como escucharon, necesito tiempo para desbloquear la máquina, aparte de saber si ellos tienen algún otro efecto secundario como lo es tener de nuevo una mentalidad infantil. También tenemos que contar el que nadie puede verlos o saber de la existencia de mi proyecto, aquello sería peor.

-Por lo tanto- siguió la explicación el director- ustedes cuidarán de ellos, sin peros ni nada por el estilo, no se preocupen por las clases, no me encargo de eso. Se los encargo a ustedes porque creo que son los únicos que pueden cumplir con esto, y antes de que lo pregunten les diré que esto será por tiempo indefinido, hasta que todo se resuelva.

Casi todo el grupo de duelistas quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ahora, será mejor que vallan enseguida al dormitorio osiris aprovechando que todos están en clases- terminó de hablar el director-

Cabecearon y se fueron al lugar indicado, los mini duelistas llevados en brazos (en contra de sus voluntades) por Asuka y Rei.

¿Cuidar de Judai y Johan que ahora tenían mentalidad y edad de niños de 6 años? Esto sin duda no sería fácil.

-Por cierto profesor Einsenstein- habló el rector cuando sus alumnos se fueron- ¿Por qué tenía pistolas de agua aquí?

El científico palideció- bueno…pues, emmm ¿Sabe? Yo ahora mismo debería tratar de desbloquear la máquina así que no tengo tiempo para responder a su pregunta, si me disculpa…- dicho esto se fue a paso rápido hacia su creación, dejando a un confundido director.

No podía decirle a nadie que tenía pistolas de agua allí porque nunca uso una de niño y las que tenía en el mueble las iba a utilizar después para saber cómo se sentía usar una.

Fin cap.

:3 espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿saben? Me sorprende algo, la historia está avanzando más lento de lo que creí XD no sé si les gusta aquello ._. (díganme si no les gusta, tal vez pueda hacer así algún cambio)

Por cierto, ¿alguna vez ocuparon pistolas de agua? Es genial *w* yo una ve ocupé una y fue divertido (era una guerra de agua contra mi primo) xD

En fin, espero les haya gustado el cap y si quieren me dejan un review °w° los reviews me dan ánimos para sacar capítulos Xd y lo mejor es que dejar review es gratis! :D

Yo ya me voy ¡Saiyonara! n.n

¡Esperen! Casi se me olvida algo:

(1)lo que pasa es que olvidé mencionarla en los caps anteriores así que aprovecho para decirles que Jim siempre la tuvo en su espalda e.e (lo sé soy muy distraída)

Ahora sí : Adiós, hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Consiguiendo ropa nueva

¿Ahora actualizo un miércoles? D: que extraño…

¡Hola queridos lectores! °w° ¿Cómo han estado? Espero les guste el cap 4 :D . arigato a quienes leen el fic (no creí que iba a tener tantos views ._.)

Yugioh gx no me pertenece, si me perteneciera … jijijijiji ¬w¬ habría yaoi jijijiij(? xd no me hagan caso, a veces digo cosas raras :D

-hi- diálogos

"hi" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

Psdt: en el capítulo anterior me equivoqué al llamar a la cocodrilo mascota de Jim Shirley, ya que ese es el nombre que se le da en la versión 4kids, y aquí estoy usando los nombres japoneses por lo tanto debo llamarla Karen para no mezclar los nombres de versiones xd pido disculpas por mi pequeño error e.e

´´*[Por cierto, abajo en las notas de autor hay un mensaje para fans del spiritshipping e.e]*´´

_**~*+~*o*-~Niños otra vez~-*o*~+*~**_

Capítulo 4: consiguiendo ropa nueva

De inmediato y aprovechando de que todos los profesores y estudiantes estaban en clases se dirigieron al dormitorio Osiris red que ciertamente era el que estaba más vacío que todos los demás…técnicamente no había casi ningún estudiante Osiris para esas alturas del año. El grupo llegó al lugar predestinado, entraron y cerraron la puerta antes viendo si alguien los había visto pasar.

Asuka y Rei dejaron a los dos mini duelistas en el suelo cuidadosamente, los dos niños estaban muy tranquilos, a medida que más se acercaban a los dormitorios se iban tranquilizando, no porque quisieran llegar al dormitorio sino porque se dieron cuenta de que aunque reclamaran no iba a haber diferencia en lo que pasara y se dejaron llevar sin quejas.

-Nunca en mi vida pensé que iba a ser niñera.- reclamó Jun mirando a Johan y a Judai con gesto de fastidio.

-Vamos Jun, no debes pensar así.- le reprochó Asuka

-No vale la pena discutir sobre eso ahora, lo que importa es que a Judai y a Johan no les pase nada mientras estén en ese estado- Habló Jim mirando a los dos jóvenes.

-Supongo que tienes razón- se resignó el peli negro

Asuka cabeceó en afirmación, Jim tenía razón, ahora lo que importaba era cuidar y a sus amigos que se habían convertido en niños.

-Por cierto chicos- habló Daichi- ¿Qué hora es?

Sho miró alrededor de la habitación y divisó un reloj que estaba encima de un mueble, se acercó a este y vio la hora.- son las 9:27 am.

-Todavía es muy temprano- opinó Rei.

-¿Qué hacemos?- añadió Kenzan con curiosidad.

-¿¡Qué tal un duelo?!- saltaron emocionados Judai y Johan desde donde estaban, pero lamentablemente para ambos, fueron ignorados.

-yo creo que primero debemos conseguir ropa que les quede bien- acotó la joven obelisko.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso y empezaron a pensar en dónde o con quien conseguirla, a Sho se le ocurrió la idea después de unos minutos

-¡Tal vez la señora Tome(1) de la tienda tenga!- exclamó mirando a los demás.

-¿seguro que ella tendrá?- enarcó una ceja Kenzan.

-Bueno, ella tiene de todo, además, no perdemos nada con preguntarle.

-pero Sho… si le preguntamos eso tendríamos que decirle sobre lo de Judai y Johan…bueno, si es que le decimos obviamente- cuestionó Rei preocupada.

-No creo que sea problema, ella es de confianza- sonrió el peli celeste.

-Concuerdo con eso, la señora Tome es buena persona, hasta el director confía en ella- habló Asuka sonriendo- podríamos ir ahora mismo a preguntarle, dudo que ahora esté con trabajo.

-¿ir ahora?- preguntó Daichi para luego mirar a los ahora niños, quienes estaban observando la plática de los mayores sentados en el piso, aburridos.- no creo que sea bueno llevarlos con nosotros y no podemos dejarlos solos –añadió.

Jim sonrió- claro que podemos-

Todos dirigieron una mirada de interrogante al duelista de la academia del sur, sobre todo Judai y Johan ¿Qué tramaba su amigo?

Ante la mirada de todos bajó de su espalda a Karen, su mascota y la dejó en el piso dándole unas caricias.- Karen y O'Brian pueden quedarse-

-¿Uh?- habló el último nombrado con sorpresa de que lo nombraran.

-Karen y O'Brian pueden quedarse a cuidar o vigilar a Judai y Johan mientras vamos a la cafetería, no creo que tengan problemas ¿Cierto Karen?- dijo esto último dirigiéndose a su mascota/amiga recibiendo un gruñido de aprobación por parte de esta.

-Es una buena idea- opinó Daichi

-Sí, ellos pueden cuidarlos mientras no estemos- habló Asuka

- me parece buen plan- dijo Kenzan.

O'Brian estaba en su lugar con una ceja enarcada escuchando cómo los demás, uno a uno, aprobaban el plan de Jim, ni siquiera le había preguntado si quería cuidar a los dos duelistas. Suspiró y se resignó, no tenía ganas de llevar la contraria a los demás, en todo caso, vigilar a aquellos dos no parecía tarea difícil, antes él tuvo misiones más complicadas que cumplió con éxito, cuidar de Judai y Johan era relativamente fácil para él.

Dirigió su mirada a los dos niños, estos al sentir que él los observaba también lo miraron, se estremecieron por la mirada seria que él les dirigía y sonrieron nerviosamente mientras lo saludaban con la mano. Cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, tendría que cuidar a esos dos en la ausencia de los demás, al menos tendría la ayuda de Karen.

Al rato todo quedó decidido definitivamente y los demás salieron por la puerta dejando a dentro a Karen y a O'Brian quienes cuidarían a Johan y a Judai.

***Con los demás***

-¿Ustedes creen que ellos estarán bien?- preguntó finalmente Rei cuando estaban a unos metros de la cafetería.

-¡Pues claro!- sonrió Jim- O'Brian y Karen no tendrán problemas

-…m-me refería a Judai y a Johan- respondió la peli negro con una sonrisa tímida.

-Oh…emmmm- Jim no sabía qué responder a eso, sinceramente él no sabía cómo estarían los dos mini duelistas con sus "cuidadores".

-Yo creo que están bien- habló kenzan.

-Yo creo lo mismo- opinó Daichi.

-Dudo que tengan problemas- Asuka rió ligeramente.

-Chicos, llegamos- avisó Sho viendo que estaban frente a la puerta de la cafetería, donde tal vez podrían encontrar a la señora Tome, ya que si bien trabajaba en la tienda de la academia últimamente estaba ayudando a pedido del director a la cafetería del dormitorio Osiris con algunas cosas.

-¿Creen que estará allí?- comentó Rei.

Se oyeron ruidos dentro del lugar.

-creo que sí- respondió Kenzan.

-Pues hay que entrar- habló Daichi abriendo la puerta, al estar abierta pudieron ver a la persona que buscaban sosteniendo algunas cajas. Al verlos, la señora sonrió.

-Vaya, no esperaba visitas- comentó sonriendo amablemente- por cierto ¿no deberían estar en clases?- preguntó un poco extrañada.

-Emmm, se lo explicamos luego, ¿de por casualidad tiene ropa para niños, como para de edad de 6 años?- se atrevió a decir Asuka sonriendo.

-Pues claro, eso creo, pero sigo sin entender para qué- dejó las cajas que cargaba en el piso para poder hablar mejor con los jóvenes duelistas.-

***Con Judai, Johan, O'Brian y Karen***

Nunca creyeron que iban a terminar así.

Ellos solo querían ir a buscar a la cocina un poco de jugo, nada más.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, paso, pasito, paso, pasito…

-¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Detuvieron su andar y retrocedieron la misma cantidad de pasos que habían anteriormente avanzado.

Estaban en la misma habitación, pero, con Karen y O'Brian de cuidadores no podían moverse mucho, ni siquiera podían salir del lugar en el que estaban, cuando avanzaban mucho a la puerta más cercana Karen gruñía amenazante y O'Brian, que no se había movido del lugar en donde estaba, los miraba seriamente, al sentir la mirada de aquellos dos siempre terminaban por devolverse en sus pasos, cuando hacían esto Karen dejaba de gruñir y el duelista cerraba sus ojos.

-Esto es horrible- le susurró Judai a Johan de modo que nadie más los oyera.

Johan cabeceó- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? esperar a que los demás lleguen es lo único que nos queda…

Judai suspiró- espero que no tarden…

Y antes de que lo dos pudieran lamentarse nuevamente...

_Toc-toc-toc_

-Somos nosotros- exclamo una voz fuera que la reconocieron como la voz de Jim.

A Johan y a Judai se le iluminaron los ojos.

O'Brian se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y dejó pasar a los que estaban afuera.

-Trajimos la ropa- avisó Rei mostrando una bolsa una vez entró al dormitorio.

-También trajimos a alguien- añadió Sho algo inseguro- p-puede pasar señora Tome

Los que estaban a la espera de los demás se sorprendieron al oír lo que el peli celeste dijo, más aún cuando vieron entrar a la señora de la tienda a la habitación.

La señora Tome entró y miró a su alrededor, pero, al ver a Johan y a Judai se quedó perpleja ¿No eran aquellos niños estudiantes de la academia que se supone tenían 16-17 años? O estaba viendo mal o su mente le jugaba una broma.

-P-pero q-que-

_Continuará en el próximo cap_

Fin capítulo

Bueno, hubiera seguido pero me dio flojera :p, espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo sale para el viernes o jueves e.e así que estén atentos. Este capítulo sinceramente a mí no me gustó mucho xd ya el siguiente (por lo que tengo en mi mente) saldrá mejor.

(1)Tome es el nombre de Dorothy en la versión japonesa, digo esto porque creo que su nombre en japonés no es muy conocido u.u

***[Siguiente aviso es para fans del spiritshipping]***

Si es que alguien leyó el fic _todos tenemos secretos_ sabrá que allí avisé que publicaría a parte de este fic, otro yaoi spiritshipping, tengo 1 borrador, el borrador es para que vean de qué se tratará el fic (el borrador que publicaré es un song fic basado en la canción en la que me basé) después de eso vendrían los capítulos (el cap 1 está a medio escribir todavía pero ya casi lo termino n-n )

Les tendré más novedades en el próximo capítulo de este fic xD

Eso era todo e.e emmm ¡adiós!

***[Fin aviso para fans spiritshipping]***

Bien, ahora me despido, ¡dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones!

Acepto de todo, n.n críticas, felicitaciones, quejas, preguntas, opiniones, tomatazos…etc etc xD


	5. Una niñera más

Hola :3 ¿Cómo están?

Aquí está el capítulo 5 :D espero les guste. Me tardé mucho en escribir este capítulo, les explicaré:

Viernes: llegó una prima a visitarnos :) y no pude escribir :p

Sábado: mi prima se quedó a dormir y al día seiguiente fuimos a visitar a mis abuelitos :D durante casi todo el día y en la tarde fui a un cumpleaños.

Domingo : fue un día familiar :3

Lunes: tenía prueba de naturaleza el martes y tuve que estudiar, pero el colmo… ¡es que la profe cambió la prueba para el jueves! O.e

Martes: día en que avancé con el capítulo

Miércoles: ¡día de actualización!

XD esas son mis escusas, si bien no pude escribir el capítulo no me arrepiento de nada, el fin de semana fue entretenido :D pero el lunes… o.e no me culpen, ¿alguna vez les ha pasado que estudiaron mucho y con mucha dedicación para una prueba y que de repente el profesor (profesora en mi caso) se las cambie para otro día? Aunque bueno, tampoco es tan malo que cambiara la prueba para el jueves pero… TT-TT ahora tendré doble prueba para ese día (una de historia y la más reciente, de naturaleza) QAQ

Yugioh gx no me pertenece

Arigato a quienes dejaron reviews TTwTT

-ohayo- diálogos

"saiyonara" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

Disfruten :3 ¡iniciamos la lectura! :D

_**~*+~*o*-~Niños otra vez~-*o*~+*~**_

Capítulo 5: una "niñera" más

-P-pero q-que- la señora Tome no podía creer lo que veía, eran los mismos duelistas que conocía, por lo menos al castaño, pues al peli esmeralda no lo conocía muy bien.

-S-señora Tome- intentó hablar Sho viendo que la mujer no se movía

-Ellos son…-

-Sí, ellos Judai y Johan- apuntó Asuka a los dos mini duelistas que ajenos a la conversación, hurgueteaban en la bolsa de ropa que les pasó Rei.

La señora Tome cerró sus ojos un momento, suspiró y los abrió nuevamente, ahora estaba más calmada.- así que para eso querían la ropa- sonrió viendo a los dos niños con una sonrisa divertida, le causaba gracia ver cómo revolvían las prendas buscando algo que les agradara.

-¿No está asustada?- se sorprendió Kenzan.

La mujer negó con la cabeza- no, no tengo por qué temer ¿Verdad? Además, desde que entré a trabajar aquí me han pasado cosa demasiado extrañas pero esta sin duda e lleva el premio- rio como usualmente lo hacía.

-Valla, se tomó las cosas con calma- dijo Jim acomodando a su amiga cocodrilo en su espalda.

-Tienes razón en eso- habló la señora Tome para después avanzar un poco para estar dentro del dormitorio y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella con cuidado, se dio vuelta y sonrió amablemente - pero lo que sí me gustaría es que me explicaran cómo les sucedió el que …bueno, el que ellos dos…- miró a Johan y a Judai-

-¿El que nos convirtiéramos en niños?- interrumpió a la mujer Judai quien tenía en sus manos un conjunto de ropa al igual que Johan.

La señora Tome cabeceó.

Judai sonrió- eso es muy sencillo, si quiere yo se lo puedo contar.-se ofreció

-Mientras, yo iré a ayudar al doctor Einsenstein- avisó Daichi dirigiéndose a la puerta, él no era aguien que se le daba bien ser niñera, por lo tanto, ayudaría más si ayudaba al profesor para volver a Judai y Johan a la normalidad.

Nosotros también nos iremos- habló Jim refiriéndose Karen y él- tengo que alimentar a Karen.

-Yo también me voy- dijo O'Brian, él no tenía razón para irse pero no quería quedarse allí, solo iría a pasear y volvería, algo totalmente inofensivo.

Los demás se despidieron de ellos y luego simplemente se sentaron en el suelo, tenían que cuidar a los dos niños después de todo. La señora Tome se acercó a ellos y también tuvo que hacerlo, se agruparon alrededor de los mini duelistas esperando que el castaño empezara el relato. Judai dejó las prendas de ropa juntó a él y comenzó.

-Bien, cuando esta mañana…

Durante un rato Judai estuvo contando desde su punto de vista lo que les había pasado a Johan y a él, Johan a veces complementaba lo que decía, de esa forma pudieron explicarle a la mujer, que escuchaba atenta, lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

- Después de un rato…-

-Y después ellos nos trajeron al dormitorio, listo- terminó de relatar Judai- aunque si quiere mi opinión-continuó- creo que el profesor se equivocó, Johan y yo no actuamos y no tenemos mente de niños de 6 años- se cruzó de brazos decidido.

Johan le imitó cabeceando repetidas veces.

La señora Tome rio- wow, eso sí que es un buen relato, ahora tengo todo claro, muchas gracias.

-De nada- sonrió infantilmente el menor.

-Por cierto chicos, ¿ Qué tal si se van a cambiar la ropa? – sugirió Asuka señalando a las prendas que estaban junto a los dos niños.

Johan y Judai sonrieron y cabecearon obedientemente- ¡okey!

Dicho esto se levantaron y se fueron a cambiar de ropa a la habitación de la puerta más cercana.

Cuando cerraron la puerta tras ellos Jun habló – no les haga caso a lo último que le dijeron señora Tome, realmente ahora tienen mentalidad infantil ¬¬ - dijo como siempre lo hacía.

- ^^U lo sé, pero lo mejor es seguirles la corriente.- respondió.

-Esa es una buena idea- admitió Rei sonriendo.

-Por cierto, ¿Creen que pueda ayudarles en cuidar a Judai y a Johan?- preguntó la mujer- últimamente mi trabajo ha estado muy aburrido y creo que sería divertido ayudarles a cuidar a esos dos.

-¡Pues claro!- exclamó feliz Asuka- nos encantaría que nos ayudara.

La señora Tome sonrió y juntó sus manos (como en aplauso) en ademán de festejo- ¡qué bien!

Escucharon cómo se abría un poco la puerta por donde se habían ido los dos duelistas, al darse vuelta vieron que estos estaban asomados por la puerta, apenas dejándose ver.

-¿Por qué no salen de ahí?- enarcó una ceja Jun realmente no le gustaba el "trabajo" que les encargaron y la actitud de esos do niños no ayudaba

-mmm-meditaron los dos niños.

-Vamos salgan- los animó Sho junto con Kenan y Rei.

Los dos niño lo meditaron un momento y se sonrojaron un poco de la vergüenza, pero abrieron más la puerta y salieron para acercarse a los demás, estos, pudieron ver qué conjunto usaban.

Johan usaba unos pantalones azules oscuro y una camiseta(1) color verde agua de bordes más oscuros con un dibujo de una pelota/balón de fútbol, también usaba unas zapatillas verde oscuro con toques blancos.

Judai, en cambio, usaba una camiseta roja con un estampado de un bate de beisbol, pantalones azul marino y zapatillas negras con partes rojas.

-¡Se ven bien!- exclamó Rei viendo a los dos niños que seguían con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza

-Lo bueno también es que la ropa les queda a medida- acotó Kenzan.

-Lo que me pregunto es ¿Cómo llegaron esas ropas a la academia?- preguntó Sho a la señora Tome.

Esta se encogió de hombros- no lo sé, diferentes clases de cosas u objetos se encuentran en la bodega de la academia, después podemos ir a conseguir más si lo desean, nadie va a ocupar esa ropa de todas formas.

-Sí, ¿podríamos ir mañana?- preguntó la rubia perteneciente al dormitorio obelisco

-por supuesto- afirmó la mujer.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Johan quien junto a Judai se hicieron paso hacia una ventana cercana para poder ver afuera, el lado malo es que no alcanzaban a ver y tenían que estar en puntillas o incluso saltar para lograr su objetivo.

-No veo nada- dijo Judai mientras daba saltitos para poder ver a través de la ventana.

Los demás palidecieron. Si alguien los veía…

Asuka fue la primera en actuar y rápidamente estuvo junto a los dos duelistas, tomó un brazo de cada uno y los alejó de la ventana, si alguien más los veía…sería un problema.

-¡Asuka!- reclamaban los dos niños tratando de salir del agarre de la rubia, sin embargo esta por el momento no les prestaba atención, estaba viendo si alguien los había visto y para su suerte no, suspiró son alivio y miró a sus ahora mini amigos.

-No debieron asomarse por la ventana-les regañó mientras los soltaba- se supone que nadie puede verlos.

-E-exacto- tartamudeó- Sho quien recién había salido de su estado anterior, los demás cabecearon apoyando a lo dicho por el peli celeste.

Judai y Johan bajaron sus cabezas.

-Lo sentimos- hablaron al mismo tiempo y levantaron sus cabezas mostrando que habían hecho un cada uno un puchero de arrepentimiento.

-Pero es que no hay nada que hacer- habló Judai

-Estamos aburridos- completó la frase el peli esmeralda.

-Vamos- los animó Asuka enterneciéndose- encontraremos algo que hacer.

Los dos niños sonrieron y levantaron sus brazos- ¡sí!

-yo por mientras iré a ordenar la ropa-habló Rei recogiendo del piso la bolsa de ropa que trajeron para después ir a la habitación de donde los duelistas anteriormente habían salido para entrar y recoger sus ropas que obviamente les quedaba muy grandes.

Tal vez cuidar de los dos niños no sería tan difícil con la ayuda de la señora Tome

_Tal vez_

Fin cap

¡Rayos! En este fic avanzo muy lento en la historia TT-TT todavía no llegó a la parte a la que quiero llegar, la tengo toda planeada (con mucho humor en donde verán que Johan y Judai serían pequeños diablillos que les hacen la vida difícil a los demás :D) pero falta un poco xd, creí que iba a alcanzar a escribirla en este capítulo pero veo que no se pudo .-.

Mientras yo me sigo lamentando dejaré a los mini duelistas para que les expliquen los "(número)"

**Judai**: *saludando* ohaiyoooooo

**Johan**: *saludando* hiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Judai**: nosotros les explicaremos los (número) mientras Kitsune se sigue lamentando en un rincón ^^

**Johan**: ¡empecemos! :D .Si bien no está puesto con "(número)" debemos explicárselos de todas formas, aquí el dormitorio Osiris es más grande, teniendo así cada grupo de compañeros de habitación un espacio para cada cosa ejemplo: una pequeña cocina propia. Claro que estos espacios son más pequeños y muy simples, teniendo solo lo básico.

**Judai**: Kitsune lo puso así en el fic porque cree que no afecta a nadie e.e, en fin, lo otro que tenemos que explicar es el "(1)" ,este se loes explico yo

(1):camiseta = Kitsune en vez de poner "camiseta" iba a poner "polera" para describir lo que usábamos, pero ella no sabía si esa palabra se usaba en otros lugares así que buscó por internet un sinónimo xD

Johan: eso es todo :3 bye bye *se despide y desaparece*

Judai: una última cosa ¿Creen que este capítulo se merece un review? Emmm eso es todo ¡saiyonara! *al igual que Johan se despide y desaparece*


	6. Al cuidado de Jun y la señora Tome

¡Ohayoooo! :3 este es el capítulo 6 :D, este capi lo iba a subir el viernes pero quería subirlo junto con el segundo de mi otro fic lo cual no se pudo xd

Espero les guste x3

Yugioh gx no me pertenece

-hola- diálogos

"hi" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

_**~*+~*o*-~Niños otra vez~-*o*~+*~**_

Capítulo 6: Al cuidado de Jun y la señora Tome

15 minutos después de lo acontecido anteriormente se dispusieron a ver qué harían, la razón principal de esto era que los mini duelistas se estaban poniendo un poco impacientes por hacer algo, sin embargo, también tenían que ir a buscar a los demás muchachos.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer eso? ¬¬

-¡Vamos Jun!- reclamó Asuka- lo único que tienes que hacer es estar a cargo de ellos mientras nosotros vamos a buscar a los chicos.

-¿Pero por qué me tengo que quedar yo?

-Porque sí- le respondió Rei

-Además, soldado- se unió Kenzan- estarás con la señora Tome ayudándote.

Asuka y Rei fruncieron levemente el ceño y hablaron con una voz algo enojada- Jun…

El peli negro sintió un ligero escalofrío y suspiró derrotado- okey, me quedaré aquí.

Las dos muchachas sonrieron.

-Entonces, nosotros vamos a ir a buscar a los demás, trataremos de no tardarnos, ¡adiós!- se despidió Rei saliendo por la puerta seguida de Sho, quien no había tomado parte de la discusión, Kenzan y Asuka.

El peli negro rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que tenía que quedarse? Bueno, nada que hacer, al menos tendría la ayuda de la señora Tome quien en esos momentos estaba ordenando la pieza en donde dormirían los niños, y hablando de ellos, estos estaban en la misma habitación que la mujer teniendo un duelo.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, si los dos mini duelistas seguían de ese modo, tranquilos sin hacer líos, no tendría problemas.

En eso estaba pensando hasta que sintió que alguien tiraba levemente de su chaqueta, se dio vuelta y vio a Johan y a Judai que lo miraban atentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó enarcando una ceja- ¿no estaban teniendo un duelo?

-Estábamos- respondió Judai- pero terminamos en empate y luego decidimos jugar contigo.

-¿Y no pueden hacer otra cosa?

-No- negó con la cabeza Johan- estamos algo aburridos y pensamos que estar contigo tal vez sería divertido.

-…está bien- Respondió Jun teniendo el presentimiento de que se arrepentiría.

Ambos niños sonrieron complacidos por la respuesta.

-¡Entonces vamos a jugar!- exclamó el castaño pero de inmediato se detuvo con una interrogante- ¿A qué jugamos?-preguntó inocentemente.

-mmmm-se puso a pensar Johan-

-¿Tienes alguna idea Jun?- Judai habló mirando al mayor

Este se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, lo pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza- tal vez se diviertan más con la señora Tome- respondió finalmente como una excusa para zafarse de su tarea de cuidarlos- así que qué tal si van con ella-sonrió

Los dos niños no tardaron en cabecear, pero, lo que el pelinegro no esperaba era que ellos, le tomaran de la mano, Judai a su izquierda y Johan a la derecha. Así los dos pequeños se lo llevaron a rastras donde la señora Tome estaba.

-Con la señora Tome-

Ella, en tanto, estaba arreglando la habitación donde dormirían los dos duelistas, esta habitación era donde antes dormían Kenzan, Sho y Judai pero ahora allí dormirían el castaño y el peli esmeralda, luego encontrarían lugar donde dormirían el peli celeste y el chico dinosaurio.

Ya había ordenado todo para los dos niños, incluyendo alejar cosas filosas del alcance de ellos, era más que seguro que en la condición en que estaban y por la curiosidad que tenían podrían salir lastimados sin quererlo.

Vio a su alrededor y se felicitó así misma por su trabajo bien hecho. Todo estaba impecable, todo ordenado, incluso se había tomado el tiempo de ordenar las pocas prendas que había traído consigo, en otra oportunidad iría a buscar más ropa para Johan y Judai.

Recogió una bolsa de basura del suelo, la cual traía muchas cosas rotas o inservibles, al lado de esta había un DVD antiguo y bastante desgastado, lo había encontrado entre las tantas cosas que tenían los muchachos esparcidas a su suerte en el piso; lo recogió con su mano libre dispuesta a botarlo junto con la otra bolsa cuando…

-¡Señora Tome!

Redirigió rápidamente su vista a quienes le hablaron y vio, en el marco de la puerta a Johan y Judai, y detrás de ellos a Jun que había sido llevado por los más pequeños hasta allí.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Los dos menores sonrieron- Jun nos dijo que tal vez con usted encontraríamos algo con lo c- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Apuntaron con interés al objeto que ella traía, olvidando lo que antes estaban diciendo.

-Ah, ¿esto?- observó lo que sostenía- es un DVD que encontré entre unas cuantas cosas.

A los dos menores se les iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Veamos una película, veamos una película!- gritaron entusiasmados saltando sin tomar en cuenta que aún sostenían las manos del peli negro, haciendo que este se sacudiera un poco por las acciones de los dos mini duelistas que brincaban felices.

Mientras ellos saltaban a Jun se le agotaba la paciencia, aunque bueno, tampoco es que él sea una persona paciente en todo caso…

-¡Dejen de saltar de una buena vez!

Johan y Judai detuvieron sus saltos en seco.

-ups, perdón Jun- sonrió Johan con una gotita anime en la cabeza.

-Fue sin querer- habló Judai con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Jun, sé más amable con ellos- dijo la señora Tome regañando al peli negro, recibiendo de este un vago asentimiento.

-Por cierto- habló Johan- ¿podemos ver una película?

-¿Ver una película?- repitió la mujer- pero este DVD no creo que funcione, bueno, tal vez funfione, pero además, no encontré los cables necesarios para conectarlo.

-oh-bajó la cabeza el peli esmeralda

-¡esperen! ¡Miren, allí están!- exclamó Judai apuntando a un rincón de la habitación, allí, algo ocultos detrás de unas cajas se asomaban las puntas de unos cables.

Judai soltó la mano con la que sostenía a Jun y corrió a dicho lugar, recogió los cables que realmente resultaron ser del DVD y los mostró triunfante.

-wow, ¿cómo los encontraste?- habló la señora Tome sorprendida.

El castaño sonrió- Kuriboh me lo dijo.

-Otra vez con eso…- susurró Jun sin que nadie lo escuchara por el volumen bajo en que lo dijo.

-Ahora solo falta encontrar una película y ¡listo!- habló Johan quien era el único que podía ver al espíritu Winged Kuriboh junto a Judai.

-Creo que no hay ningún problema- habló la señora Tome- estoy casi segura que en algún lugar vi una televisión, algo pequeña, pero creo que en ella podremos ver una película sin problemas- explicó

-¡Queda decidido!- exclamó Johan quien ahora estaba junto a Judai

Jun enarcó una ceja- falta la película si no se dieron cuenta.

-Oh, bueno, eso es lo de menos- sonrió de medio lado el mini castaño y apuntando al techo heroicamente dijo

-¡Que empiece la búsqueda!

Fin del capítulo .-.

Emmm ¿les gustó OWO? Espero que sí, se supone esto iba a subirlo el viernes ¬¬ pero no pude TT-TT

En fin, el próximo capítulo se llamará "la búsqueda", también, se supone que en el capítulo siguiente veremos qué hacen los demás, pero todo puede pasar .-. así que tomen como un tal vez el que suceda eso XD

¿Review? OwO los reviews son mi alimento y motivación para continuar escribiendo xd

Importante: si alguien quiere proponer alguna escena divertida para el fic, puede hacerlo :3 solo tiene que mandar la idea como MP o como review y yo la publicaré en el fic cuando sea oportuno o, mejor dicho cuando la ocasión o escena sea la ideal, daré los créditos a quien propuso la idea obviamente ;)

Están invitados :D espero se animen

¡Saiyonara! hasta el próximo capítulo n-n


	7. La búsqueda

ohayoooooooo! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo y si piensan que me tardé mucho en escribirlo tengo mis razones u-u

[Mensaje para quienes leen "ah, it´s a wonderful cat life":

En el último capítulo del fic ya nombrado les dije que este nuevo capítulo lo iba a publicar el fin de semana, pero, no especifiqué cuál D: se me olvidó poner que era para este y no el anterior! T-T gomen, puedo ser bastante descuidada y no puse ese dato importante. Esto lo descubrí cuando abrí mi carpeta de fics para ver en qué parte había quedado para tener más clara la idea para el siguiente capítuo y cuando lo descubrí quedé con esta cara : O-O D: y no podía borrar el error y corregir porque ya lo habían leído muchas personas, así que vengo a explicarlo ahora D: .Una vez más gomen u.u]

Disclaimer: Es obvio que yugioh gx no me pertenece

Que tengan buena lectura y absténganse de matarme por la tardanza O-OU!

_**~*+~*o*-~Niños otra vez~-*o*~+*~**_

Capítulo 7: la búsqueda

-¡Queda decidido!- exclamó Johan quien ahora estaba junto a Judai.

Jun enarcó una ceja- falta la película si no se dieron cuenta.

-Oh, bueno, eso es lo de menos- sonrió de medio lado el mini castaño y apuntando al techo heroicamente dijo

-¡Que empiece la búsqueda!

-¡E-esperen!- Intentó la señora Tome detenerlos, no se imaginaba cómo quedaría el lugar si aquellos dos empezaban una búsqueda.

No quería imaginárselo.

Ignorando lo dicho por la mujer ciertos duelistas salieron corriendo de la habitación para empezar la importante misión para matar el aburrimiento.

Y la misión era importante, el aburrimiento es un gran enemigo.

-¡Yo voy por aquí! ¡Vamos Ruby, acompáñame!

-¡Entonces yo voy por acá! ¡Vamos Kuriboh!

-Parece que ni la escucharon señora Tome

-Me di cuenta Jun…

-Con Judai-

El mini castaño corrió hacia la pequeña cocina, no tenían su dormitorio específicamente ordenado así que un objeto como una película podía estar en cualquier lado.

-mmm, una película divertida en CD no debe ser difícil de hallar – habló en voz alta deteniéndose en medio del espacio.

-¡Kuri kuri!- el pequeño espíritu de duelo se posó en el hombro de Judai, todavía le costaba un poco adaptarse al tamaño y ligero cambio de apariencia del duelista, aunque también le parecía algo cómico de cierto modo.

-Una película sí puede estar aquí- repuso ante lo dicho por su amigo alado.

Se acercó a un mueble y lo abrió para ver si encontraba algo. Encontró unos cuantos vasos, algunos platos y algunas otras cosas, metió la mano para ver si había algo más pero no contaba con que podía pasar a llevar un vaso y que este callera al suelo.

¡Crash!

El ruido provocado no fue tan fuerte como para que lo escucharan todos, sin embargo el daño al vaso ya estaba hecho, este se había roto en unas cuantas partes.

-okey, tal vez tengas razón Kuriboh

Con la mayor rapidez que pudo recogió los restos del objeto y los guardó al fondo del mueble, con cuidado de no cortarse obviamente.

Cuando terminó esto salió corriendo de la habitación tratando de actuar lo más disimuladamente posible. Mejor sería ir a ayudar a Johan.

-Con la señora Tome y Jun-

La señora Tome y Jun seguían en la habitación ya que la mujer trataba de convencer al peli negro para ayudar a cuidar a los dos mini duelistas, pero Jun no cedía en su decisión.

-Hay que ir a supervisarlos- decía la señora Tome, se supone que ellos DOS debían cuidar a Johan y a Judai

- estarán bien- se defendió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

La señora Tome le preguntó, sin embargo, como la respuesta no llegaba suspiró, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta para buscar a los dos niños pero ante de pasar por la salida habló

-Iré a cuidarlos, si quieres puedes venir.-

Mientras, Jun tenía una guerra interna, sobre si ir o no ir y estaba ganando el bando que decía "hay que ir" .Él sí se preocupaba por los mini duelistas, solo que le costaba un poco demostrarlo ya que no era una persona muy demostrativa- "ellos están bien, no es como si fueran a lastimarse o algo por el estilo"- pensó tratando de convencerse.

Misión fallida.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que saliera y con paso rápido alcanzara a la señora Tome.

La mujer sonrió, él si se preocupaba de sus amigos después de todo.

-Parece que ya tomaste por fin el papel de niñero- dijo divertida

-No niñero- negó Jun con ligero enojo al ser llamado así- prefiero el término "cuidador"

- si tú lo dices –bromeó la mujer.

-Cómo sea- habló Jun - solo vamos a ver cómo están esos dos.

Siguieron caminando, tratando de encontrar a los dos niños. No era un lugar muy grande por lo tanto no sería complicado encontrarlos. Y tenían razón.

No tardaron en encontrarlos, estaban en el primer espacio que uno encuentra al entrar, viendo alrededor para ver si encontraban lo que querían y no percibieron la presencia de los dos mayores.

-Así que aquí estaban- dijo la señora Tome acercándose a los mini duelistas, Johan y Judai se dieron vuelta y sonrieron al verla.

-¡hola!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Díganme que ya encontraron lo que buscaban- suspiró Jun

Judai y Johan lo miraron- mmmm, la verdad es que no- dijeron bajando la mirada algo decepcionados.

- por cierto – prosiguió Johan

-¿y el DVD?- terminó la frase Judai

-Lo dejamos en el dormitorio… creo.- respondió Jun no tan seguro de su respuesta

-Pues, iremos a buscarlo, si tenemos suerte habrá ya una película adentro- sonrió el castaño demostrando en sus ojos que tenía esperanza, al igual que Johan ante esta última oportunidad luego de revisar todo lo que pudieron.

-¡Iremos a buscarlo!- exclamó el peli esmeralda.

Ambos partieron hacia su nuevo destino dejando al peli negro y a la señora Tome.

-Iré a ver si rompieron algo- dijo la mujer- buena suerte

Antes de que Jun pudiera reclamar algo se vio solo en el espacio ya que la mujer ya se había ido a revisar si había algo roto o no, y al primer lugar que fue era la cocina.

-Supongo que tendré que ir- dijo Jun para sí mismo mirando la dirección en que anteriormente se habían ido cierto castaño y cierto peli verde, además de cierta persona que decía que los dos estaban a cargo de cuidarlos y no solo uno. Suspiró, nada que hacer.

Rápidamente se encaminó hacia donde habían ido los duelistas. Cuando llegó vio que estos estaban sentados en la cama sosteniendo el DVD con mirada triste. Pasó por la puerta para ver qué les pasaba.

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó con cierta preocupación.

Johan levantó la mirada en la cual se mostraba tristeza- no encontramos nada y ahora no sabemos qué hacer…

-Eso mismo- susurró Judai observando el DVD que ahora tenía completamente en sus manos.

-Así que…-empezó a hablar el peli negro con una gotita en la cabeza- ¿están deprimidos por eso?U

Los dos menores cabecearon y hablaron al unísono- sí…

-Hay algo que no cuadra…- pensó en voz alta Johan mirando al peli negro y a su mejor amigo.

-uh?

-¿A qué te refieres Johan?

El peli esmeralda hizo un puchero

-¿¡Por qué hay un DVD y no una película!? ¡Hay que seguir buscando!

Exclamó sonriendo feliz, sus esperanzas habían regresado. Mientras, si comparamos las reacciones de Jun y de Judai, podemos decir que eran completamente distintas:

A Judai se le iluminaron los ojos ante la nueva posibilidad.

Y Jun, bueno, él tuvo una caída estilo anime

-"Hace medio minuto estaban deprimidos, ¿cómo es esto posible?" U

-¡Tienes razón Johaaaaan! Hay que seguir buscando

-Exacto, pero ¿en dónde?- preguntó el peli verde con energías renovadas

Judai lo pensó un momento antes de responder-mmmm, hemos revisado en todo el lugar excepto en este sitio…oh, y fue aquí donde encontramos el DVD- se palmeó la cara, si hubieran buscado en esa habitación…

Johan puso una mano sobre su mentón -creo que debimos haberlo pensado antes.

Jun los interrumpió después de haberse recuperado- ¿o sea que ahora piensan buscar aquí?

-Tú lo has dicho Jun, es el único ligar que falta por revisar- exclamó el castaño convencido de que allí encontrarían algo.

Johan y Judai sin pensarlo nuevamente se bajaron de la cama de un salto y de inmediato se pusieron a buscar, en cajones, entre ropas, cualquier posible lugar.

Jun se quedó observándolos un rato mientras ellos buscaban y cuando se aburrió de ello se sentó en la cama, la del primer piso ya que no hay que olvidar que era una litera.

Suspiró y se dejó caer posando su cabeza en la almohada, sin embargo, esa almohada se sentía extraña, esto le molestó un poco, era como si hubiera algo de bajo de ella…Tal vez era…

Deslizó su mano por debajo de la almohada y sintió un objeto, un CD. Sorprendido lo sacó de donde estaba guardado y lo observó, al verlo pudo ver que tenía escrito el nombre de una película de aventura y ficción. Sin dudas era el complemento del DVD, observó a su alrededor, si no se equivocaba allí dormía Sho, seguramente a él también le pertenecía el DVD, después le preguntaría.

Posó su mirada sobre los mini duelistas, se podía apreciar que estaban buscando con bastante determinación, era entendible, en la academia rara vez se podía ver películas y de aquello el 95% eran malas, claro, eran escogidas por Chronos y él tenía un muy raro gusto en lo que se trata de películas. Se estremeció al recordar la última.

Ahora estaba en un debate, o guardar la película en su lugar… o ver todos la película.

Suspiró.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!

Sin demora sintió la mirada de los dos menores, elevó la mano mostrando la película y sonrió.- La encontré.

Judai y Johan se quedaron unos minutos mirando al peli negro y a la película que este sostenía y después sonrieron ampliamente y se lanzaron encima del peli negro.

-Yupiiiiiiii, ¡Jun eres genial!- exclamaban unos muy felices Johan y Judai, en estos momentos el peli negro era el héroe de los dos.

-No hagan tanto escándalo ¬¬ y bájense de encima- ordenó y de inmediato sintió menos peso sobre él.

-¿Pasó algo?-

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia quien había hablado, la señora Tome, quien estaba en el maro de la puerta observado con curiosidad.

Judai sonrió- ¡Jun encontró una película!

-¡Ahora vamos a verla!- exclamó Johan.

-Oh, eso es muy bueno- sonrió la mujer aunque al recordar el por qué fue hacia allí un aura oscura tenebrosa se formó a su alrededor haciendo que los otro tres se estremecieran- Judai, Johan, revisé todo y vi que dejaron muy desordenado…-habló

Los dos nombrados se estremecieron al oír cómo lo dijo, era espeluznante

-Y tendré que ser yo quien limpie eso…

Johan y Judai tragaron saliva. El espacio se estaba empezando a poner tenso.

-sin contar que rompieron algunas cosas…-prosiguió

Los dos menores empezaron a temblar ligeramente (en especial Judai ya que él sabía que había roto algo, mejor dicho algunas cosas) y cerraron sus ojos para esperar una fuerte reprimenda por parte de la mujer ya que conocían cómo dejaron todo en su búsqueda.

Pero no fue como pensaron y en cambio, oyeron un suspiro de esta y luego la escucharon hablar- por esta vez se los perdono, pero deben tener más cuidado- les habló con algo de reproche, pero no tanto.

Abrieron sus ojos vieron que la señora Tome les estaba sonriendo amistosamente y suspiraron de alivio.

-Vamos a ver la película que encontraron- dijo sonando todo lo contrario a cuando habló anteriormente.

Los dos niños cabecearon, mientras, Jun que se había mantenido al margen cabeceó. Así, los cuatro salieron del dormitorio para ir a buscar la "televisión" para ver, por fin, la película que había costado tanto encontrar.

-Lo logramos- le susurró Johan a Judai mientras iban caminando.

-Síp- le respondió este- misión cumplida

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risita que fue oída por los dos mayores.

Y pensar que era todavía el primer día en que Judai y Johan se habían transformado en niños…

Fin del capítulo ._.

Como una compensación hice el capítulo más largo de lo usual, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas siempre son bienvenidas.

¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Review?


End file.
